Lost Love in Cerulean City
by Kasagi
Summary: Short/sweet AAMRN. Misty decides to stay in Cerulean, while Ash and Brock travel to Pewter City...Ya just have to read it!! ^_^


Title: Lost Love in Cerulean City Author: Kasagi (kiyone01@hotmail.com) Date: (Written) November 1999 Genre: AAMRN Rated: G or PG. No cussing, no adult situations, ect. But it might be kinda deep for real young readers... not that they'd be reading this, but *shrugs* I dunno... today's kids are, quite frankly, weeeiiird... (no offence to anybody if for some reason they'd be offended by that) 

The dark, rainy night atmosphere surrounded the outside of the building. A girl walked along the side of the swimming pool. Tears slowly trickled down her cheek. It ran down her chin and fell to the pool. Ripples surrounded the spot where her tears fell. She looked down as she closed her eyes, another tear escaping from her eyes as her eyelashes swept her cheek. She then heard footsteps coming toward the room through the corridor. The click of high heels gradually filled the room. 

"Don't forget we have to do a show tomorrow," Daisy said as she entered the pool area of the Cerulean City Gym. She looked at the orange-red haired girl. "Like, Misty? What's wrong? Is something the matter?" 

"No. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine," Misty said as she tried to conceal her tear stained face by avoiding Daisy's view. 

"If you like, say so, little sister," Daisy said, not believing Misty's denials, but she decided to leave it at that, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere confronting her stubborn sister. "Practice is in an hour." With that, Daisy turned around and her heels clicked down the corridor as she joined the other two 'Sensational Sisters'. 

"I think something is like, wrong with Misty," Daisy told Lily and Violet. 

"Maybe it has something to do with how, I think his name was like, Ash, left without her," Lily suggested. 

"But it was her choice to stay. Besides, she said she couldn't even stand that 'bike-wrecking loser'. Remember?" Violet said. 

"But do you honestly like, believe her?" Lily asked. 

"Well, not really," Violet admitted. 

"I didn't think you did," Daisy said to Violet. 

"Oh well. There's not like, anything we can do about it," Lily said. 

"I guess you're right about that," Daisy said. 

"I guess," Violet said. 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

Misty let out a sigh. The Waterflower sisters had just had their last practice for a special water ballet they were putting on for Friday night's Cascade Festival. The Waterflower Ballet was going to be the highlight of the 10th Annual Cascade Festival. This was going to be the first one Misty has ever got to participate in. But still, she wasn't very spirited about it, or anything else, for that matter. She stared out of the window in her room. "Oh Ash," she sighed. "Why did this ever have to happen?" she asked herself. 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

"Brock?" 

"Yeah?" the spiky brown-haired boy asked while he was cooking over an oven. "What is it, Ash?" 

"Well, I know I said it was fine if she left, but I think I miss Misty," Ash said in a sad voice. 

"Pika," Pikachu said agreeingly. He missed Misty too. 

"Oh, I see." Brock said. "Well, you know, you can call her up on the phone, if you want." 

"Are you sure it's okay if I use your phone? I mean, it is your house after all." 

"Sure, just go call her. Tell her Brock says 'hi', too okay?" 

"Really? Gee, thanks, Brock-o!" Ash said as he raced down the hall to the phone. Brock smiled to himself. 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

"Misty?" 

Misty looked up. "Huh? Violet?" 

"Hiya, sis. Do you wanna like, go out for some ice cream before dinner?" Violet asked. 

"Well, n-" Misty began. 

"Daisy and Lily are coming, too. My treat." Violet interrupted. 

"Come on, little sister, we haven't had ice cream together for like, ages" Daisy added. 

"It'll be like the good ol' times," Lily added. 

Misty gave in. "Well, alright, you guys." 

"Good!" Daisy, Lily, and Violet grinned. "Maybe this will cheer her up," they though. 

They put on their coats and closed the door. While they were walking down the street to 'Articuno Ice Cream', the Waterflower residence was now empty. 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

Ash let out a disappointed sigh. "Brock! There's no answer!" 

"Are you sure you dialed the right number?" Brock asked from the kitchen. 

"Positive!" Ash hollered as he returned the phone and walked back to the kitchen. 

"You can try again later, if you want. Right now, it's time for dinner!" Brock announced as his little brothers and sisters ran to the table like a little hurricane... stepping all over poor Brock in the process. "...ouchies..." 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

Rays of sun peeked through the trees and went through Misty's bedroom window. She blinked a few times as she sat up in her bed, then went to brush her teeth and change out of her pajamas. She went downstairs, had breakfast, then went outside to get in some fresh air and enjoy the wonderful weather. 

She walked along her favorite path from before she joined Ash on his Pokémon journey. She looked around at her surroundings. She spotted a Pikachu. It reminded her of Ash. "Ash..." she whispered. She also saw a Meowth pass by. It reminded her of when she and Ash used to defeat Team Rocket. She felt she needed to at least see Ash again. She realized what she wanted to do. She went back to the house, and borrowed her Mother's bike, since none of her other sisters had one. It wasn't custom built like Misty's was, but it would do. She pedaled with all her might and tried to go as fast as she could. 

She biked all the way to the entrance to Pewter City. She remembered Ash and Brock discussing about stopping by in Pewter City for awhile before they left her in Cerulean. Misty was extremely exhausted. She gulped down water from a water bottle she had brought with her. She rested on a bench for a couple of minutes, then pedaled at a slow pace, looking around for Brock's house. She recognized it from when she was last in Pewter City, when Ash came to challenge Brock for the Boulder Badge. She slowly got off her Mother's bike, and nervously rang the doorbell. 

"Ash? Could you get that, please? I have my hands full!" Brock said, as he was trying to sow back them hem of one of his sister's skirts. 

"Okay, Brock," Ash replied. 

Misty stood at the doorway, about to knock on the door, when Ash opened it. "A-Ash!" Misty exclaimed. 

"Misty?! What are you doing here?" Ash asked, totally surprised by her visit. 

"Ash, I-" 

"Ash! Who is it?" Brock yelled. Ash ignored Brock, because he was so taken aback by Misty being there. "Ash?" Brock asked again. "Hey, Ash, can ya hear here me? Who is it?" he asked as he walked to the door to see for himself. "Whoa, Misty, what are you doing here?" Brock asked upon seeing her at the doorway. Ash nudged him with his elbow. "Huh? Oh. I see..." Brock said as he got the hint and went back to repairing his sister's dress. 

"Misty! I'm so glad to see you!" Ash said happily. "Now, what were you saying? Why are you here?" 

"Ash, I, well, Ash, I'm here to say, that is, to tell you that I..." Misty stuttered nervously. Ash swept a loose stand of her hair behind her ears, and looked her in the eye. "I love you, Ash," she whispered as they joined in embrace. 

"Really? I love you, too, Misty," he responded. 

"When you left me back in Cerulean, I though that maybe-" 

"Shh," Ash said as he placed his index finger on her lips. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you." 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

Applause filled the Cerulean City Gym as Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Misty bowed. Everybody just loved the Waterflower Ballet. The Cascade Festival was a big success. Misty returned to Cerulean, not wanting to ruin the whole Cascade Festival, and arrived just in time for her part in the Waterflower Ballet. 

"Misty is finally like, happy again," Daisy, Lily, and Violet said as they watched Ash and Misty talking, both of them grinning. 

*** FLASHBACK - What happened between Ash and Misty's reunion and the end of the show *** 

After Misty and Ash had their reunion and they discussed that Misty would rejoin Ash on his Pokémon journey, Misty had remembered the Waterflower Ballet that she had to participate in. She hastily handed Ash two tickets, told Ash to meet her after the show, and took a taxi back to Cerulean. (She was going to bring back her Mother's bike after the show and all the confusion.) 

*** END FLASHBACK *** 

"Congratulations," Ash said to Misty. 

"Thank you," Misty replied. "For everything," she added, in Ash's arms, looking at a brand-new shiny red custom-built bike that was practically an exact copy of Misty's old bike. 

In the distance, Brock and Pikachu were also watching our couple. "Those do really do make a great couple, huh, Pikachu?" 

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. 

* @->--->-- * § * @->--->-- * 

THE END 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (pretty obvious...), Ninendo, Creatures, Gamefreak, and a whole buncha other companies do, me not included. That was simple, ne? 

Feedback: As usual, I wanna know what you thought! ^_^ Ya can e-mail comments, thoughts, and whatever else to me at kiyone01@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


End file.
